


Wet Love

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Darrow and Virginia do everything together. They wake up together and shower together.





	Wet Love

The sun filtering through the blinds woke Darrow up, his hand covering his eyes as he blinked. Next to him, Virginia stirred awake too, her body facing him and a smile in her lips. 

“Good morning,” she whispered. The rays framed her body and her soft skin shone in it. For a moment Darrow took in her form before greeting her back. 

She curled up next to him, nuzzled her face into his chest for warmth as he draped an arm over her. They stayed still for. Few precious moments before she let out a short laugh, the air tickling Darrow down his front and he looked down. Virginia was looking back up at him, her golden eyes twinkling and the smile broader than before. 

“You smell.” She stated, giggling at his shocked expression. Darrow’s eyebrows rose even higher up his forehead, skin creasing and his mouth slightly agape. Letting out a laugh himself, he took a getter grip of her body before rolling over to his back, Virginia following suit as he dragged her up to lay on top of him. 

“Then maybe I should have a shower, hm?” He craned his neck to give her a soft peck in her scalp, the hair not smelling all too well on her either. With a chuckle he laid back. “Perhaps you should join me, Love?”

A giggle was heard before she sat up, straddling his waist. She clicked her tongue. 

“Are you calling me smelly, Reaper?” Virginia’s smile was now gone, hidden under a thick layer of forced stoicism. She was good at that, being the Sovereign forcing her to be able to mask her emotions. But Darrow knew better, able to hear the love in her tone. “I should have you executed for that. Hanged along the other men charged with treason against their Sovereign.”

Throwing his head back to laugh, Darrow sat up suddenly, his arms covering her body in a firm hold to keep her from falling. He hugged her tight, feeling her naked skin against his. 

“Perhaps so.” He let go of her, holding her at a distance by her shoulders. “But first, shower.”

They stood up from the bed, their naked bodies close to one another as they made their way to the bathroom. Darrow bent down to pick her up, hoisting her thighs up to grip around his hips as he steadied them. Smiling fondly, he walked the last bit, his body heating up as Virginia placed soft kisses along his neck. Joining each other in the shower, closing the crystal pane for some privacy, they kissed quickly. 

Helping his wife, he let down her hair from the knot in the back. She preferred to sleep that way, the hair at a smaller risk of tangling up that way. The golden locks flowed down her shoulders, some of the strands framing her face in a beautiful picture Darrow wished to remember forever. 

She helped him along too, combing her fingers through the mess on his head before the water started running, making sure to get the worst knots out before leaning back against the wall, thighs still working to hold her upright against his body. They both relaxed and took in the beauty of one another, smiling brightly at the sight before them. In the morning, Darrow swore Virginia looked her best. But it was a close call to the rest of the day, her beauty indescribable to the human mind. The thought made him blush, quick to hide his face in the crook of her neck. 

Knowingly, she petted him down the back, her other hand reach pst him to turn the water on. The first cold drops had them both shivering before the warmth gradually arrived, heating them up quickly. They both stayed still, letting the water soak into their skin for a few moments before moving. 

Darrow reached over to grab at the bottles next to them, grasping the shampoo in his hand and squirting a generous amount into his hands. He then massaged it into her hair, the foam forming quickly and enveloped her golden strands. She once again clicked her tongue.

“You need to get it in the tops, not just the scalp.” With a smile she guided his hands with her own, helping him distribute the rest into her hair. Chuckling, Darrow commented on how she ordered him around, how he was fully capable of cleaning one’s hair, Thank You.

Virginia did the same for him, rubbing the shampoo into his hair in soft motions before starting the water again. It flowed down their bodies once more, washing away the products smoothly as it lathered up by Darrow’s feet, slowly sinking down the drain. Satisfied after a few minutes, Virginia straightened out her spine to reach up and kiss her husband, her back arching slightly. Darrow’s hand came to cup her chin, the other reaching around to wrap around her waist for stability. Sighing into the kiss, Darrow felt his member stir under her body. 

“Excited?” Her smile touched his, lips curling up as she whispered into the kiss. He nodded quickly, deepening the kiss as he let the hand under he chin wander down to her breasts. He cupped it, massaging the skin under his fingers gently as he rocked his hips, cock twitching at the friction and filling up. 

Virginia’s arms rose up to wrap around his shoulders, hugging him tight against her as she used the newly acquired leverage to move her own hips, rubbing herself against his member. Darrow let out a whine into the kiss, parting them for a moment to draw in some new air. It was thick and warm, the hot water steaming up the room around them to obscure their bodies from the rest of the world. 

Finally grounding himself, Darrow managed to get the tip caught on her rim, teasing her for a few seconds before thrusting in in shallow motions. She tilted her head back, breaking the kiss, and Darrow quickly found her throat with his lips, lapping at her delicate skin. Virginia pressed him closer, rocking herself back to meet his thrusts and tangling her hands into his hair. 

When he filled her up completely, seated inside her as far as he could, they both let out a breathless sigh, stilling for a few moments to catch themselves. With list guiding him, Darrow experimentally made some shallow thrusts, his eyes set on Virginia’s reaction before settling in a rhythm. Her mouth was agape with a silent sound, only occasional moans and gasps escaping her when he filled her up completely. Darrow groaned against her skin, the friction and heat enveloping him better than anything else. 

The steam, with a great help from the pleasure coursing through them, clouded their brains and made every sensation so much stronger. The water trickled in between their bodies and down, dripping to the floor to go down the drain. Darrow readjusted his grip on her hips, using them to drive himself home deeper and faster. The pleasure was building to a crescendo, both of them nearing their ends. Virginia clamped down her quivering thighs around his waist, her walls getting tighter around him as she came. Her voice rose and octave as she moaned out her pleasure, Darrow’s name falling from her lips in abundance. The added friction against his sensitive skin made Darrow shudder as he kept thrusting through her orgasm, his hips stuttering as he was close too. 

Snapping his hips a few hard times, he then stilled inside her, feeling his orgasm take over as his legs almost gave up. His right arm flung up from his hold, palm resting on the wall behind Virginia’s back to steady them again. They both panted, dripping with water and post-orgasmic bliss. Virginia let up her vice grip on Darrow’s body, resting herself against the cool surface behind her as she held on to Darrow’s neck. 

A few moments of calming down, Darrow let her to the floor, her legs unsteady as she held onto him. With a tired chuckle, Darrow kissed her temple. 

“Am I still to be executed by dusk?” He met her eyes, a smile creeping up on her lips as she kissed him back on the cheek. She ten reached past him to grab the soap to finish up their cleaning. After a long hum, she responded. 

“I shall think about it, Reaper.”


End file.
